


Oświadczenie, którego nigdy nie było

by NoNameRat



Category: Slenderverse - Fandom, The Magnus Archives (Podcast), Tribe Twelve
Genre: Gen, Jon jest zmęczony, Martin chciałby się napić herbaty, Noah jest smutny bo Kevin, ale bardziej oneshot przygoda, ile Noahów z różnych linii czasowych trzeba żeby zmienić żarówkę?, kinda angst, podróże w czasie, tajemniczy Scriniarii jest tajemniczy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: Według wszystkich dostępnych Firebrandowi danych, Kevin Haas nigdy nie powinien znaleźć się w Londynie. Tak samo jak Noah Maxwell, który nie dość, że poleciał za nim na inny kontynent, to jeszcze wlazł dokładnie tam gdzie nie powinien, czyli do słynnego Archiwum Magnus.





	Oświadczenie, którego nigdy nie było

\- Oświadczenie Noah Maxwella dotyczące domniemanego opętania jego przyjaciela Kevina Haasa. Oryginalne oświadczenie spisane 6 listopada 2012 roku. Nagranie wykonane 4 marca 2018 roku przez Jonathana Simsa, archiwiste Instytutu Magnus. Rozpoczęcie oświadczenia.

 _Nie powinno mnie tu być. Co ja tu kur…_ Och, no tak, zaznaczam, że dalej w oświadczeniu jest wiele różnych wulgaryzmów, które na potrzeby przejrzystości tekstu zostaną pominięte lub zamienione. Kontynuując oświadczenie: _Co ja tu robię?_ _W sensie, w Londynie. Wydałem moje ostatnie oszczędności, żeby kupić bilet z Florydy do Londynu i powrotny. Powrotny dla mnie i dla Kevina. Jestem teraz kompletnie bez grosza. Jestem zmęczony, wkurzony, bez kasy i co najgorsze, bez Kevina. Byliśmy w drodze na lotnisko, kiedy dude po prostu zniknął. Czekaliśmy na taksówkę, a on nagle podniósł głowę, uśmiechnął się szeroko, zbyt szeroko i zaśmiał się. Maniakalnie zaśmiał się. To nie był już Kevin, słowo daję, wiem, że to nie był już on. Potknąłem się na krawężniku zaskoczony jego nagłą zmianą, a on w tym czasie zdążył odwrócić się i zniknąć za rogiem budynku. Kiedy pobiegłem za nim i wyjrzałem za róg, ulica była pusta. Było to fizycznie niemożliwe, a jednak taadaam, zniknął jak królik w kapeluszu beznadziejnego magika, który nie wie jak wyciągnąć zwierzaka z powrotem. Do odlotu mam jeszcze parę godzin, więc wstąpiłem tutaj. Zbieracie tego typu rzeczy, prawda? Może pomoże to jakiemuś innemu nieszczęśnikowi. Albo może i mnie. Choć wątpię._

 _Mam podejrzenie co go opętało, ale nie chcę też wyciągać pochopnych wniosków. A może po prostu wiem, że mam rację i nie chce tego przyznać na głos, bo wtedy nie będzie już odwrotu. Kevin zostawił mi bardzo podejrzaną wiadomość głosową parę dni temu - generalnie miał dość, brzmiał na mega zestresowanego, przestraszonego i wyczerpanego. Mówił, że spróbuje jeszcze jednej rzeczy, żeby się wyrwać, choć i tak wie, że jest stracony, więc tym bardziej nie szkodzi mu spróbować, choć ma dość, tak bardzo dość. Poleciał do Londynu spotkać się z jakąś kobietą, która miała mu pomóc. Najwidoczniej mu nie pomogła, bo zadzwonił do mnie zdezorientowany, mówiąc, że nie wie gdzie jest, co się dzieje, nie mając przy sobie nic poza telefonem i paszportem. Kiedy mu wyjaśniłem, że prawdopodobnie jest w Londynie, zamilkł na chwilę i wyszeptał: “Noah, jest już za późno. Proszę, musisz mi pomóc, musisz mnie zabić. Przepraszam. Przeproś też Milo ode mnie. Przepraszam.” I rozłączył się, po prostu się rozłączył. To było dziwne. Dlaczego miałby przepraszać Milo? Milo Ashera, mojego kuzyna. Milo zmarł w 2010 roku, a o ile wiem, ich kontakt po skończeniu liceum urwał się. Kevin przeprowadził się bliżej uczelni, gdzie się poznaliśmy. Do tego jeszcze dojdę, więc w każdym razie, próbowałem oddzwonić, ale nie odbierał. Nie wyłączył za to swojej lokalizacji, więc zabukowałem bilety i zaraz znalazłem się w samolocie do Wielkiej Brytanii, żeby znaleźć go i zabrać do domu, zanim zrobi coś głupiego.  
__Zacząłem od końca, więc może cofnijmy się trochę. Musicie zrozumieć, że od paru lat moje życie jest jednym wielkim bałaganem. Kevina pewnie też, skoro Obserwator uznał, że jego ciało jest odpowiednim dla niego naczyniem. Obserwator… duh *obserwuje* mnie, oczywiście, że mnie obserwuje. Pilnuje, żeby wszystko poszło z planem, żebym dołączył do Kolektywu, do tego jeszcze dorzucić Firebranda, który steruje mną i wszystkim jak pionka_ aaaaaAAAAAA!!!-- 

Jon krzyknął z zaskoczenia. Czyjaś brudna dłoń przeleciała mu przed twarzą, wytrąciła z rąk oświadczenie i z głośnym trzaśnięciem przyszpiliła je do blatu.  
\- Hej! Cześć! Jak się masz?  
Jon gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Na dotychczas pustym krześle przed jego biurkiem siedział teraz mężczyzna, nachylony w jego stronę, upewniając się, że kartka papieru leży płasko, słowa nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku Jona. Archiwista skrzywił się odruchowo, zaskoczenie i odraza zamaskowały i przyćmiewały walczące o dominację panikę i strach. Z trudem powstrzymał się, żeby nie zatkać nosa. Nieznajomy pomachał do niego wesoło wolną ręką. Miał ubrudzoną ziemią i innymi niezidentyfikowanymi kolorami niegdyś białą koszulę, przełożoną przez ramię skórzaną torbę i sięgające do ramion skołtunione ciemne włosy. Wyglądał jak turysta, który zgubił się na spacerze na nadmorskiej promenadzie, a po ośmiu godzinach bezskutecznych poszukiwań drogi powrotnej do domu postanowił na stałe zamieszkać pod molo i żywić się zeskrobaną z palów pleśnią i przypadkowymi śmieciami z morza. Pachniał podobnie – stęchlizną zakurzonej kanapy wypchanej zaczynającymi gnić liśćmi palm. Na zaniedbanych wąsach i brodzie miał jakieś okruszki.  
\- C-co?.. Ale jak… - wyjąkał Jon, ale zaraz odchrząknął cicho, zebrał się w sobie i spróbował jeszcze raz: - Kim… Kim jesteś? Czego chcesz?  
Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś nieznajomy znienacka pojawiał się w pokoju, kiedy czytał oświadczenia. Zazwyczaj nie wróżyło to niczego dobrego.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się w sposób niemal zadziorny i zachichotał krótko. Przekrzywił głowę na bok, przez parę sekund świdrując spojrzeniem archiwistę. _Obłąkane spojrzenie_ zauważył w myślach z zaniepokojeniem Jon, dlatego od razu poczuł się lepiej, kiedy jego ciemne spojrzenie ześlizgnęło się, żeby z niedbałym zainteresowaniem zlustrować wnętrze, stare szafy i wyblakłe grzbiety  książek na półkach.  
\- No proszę, proszę… Jak tu cicho, jak tu spokojnie - wymruczał powoli w zamyśleniu nieznajomy, jakby nie do końca przemyślał swoje pojawienie się i nie bardzo wiedział co teraz powinien robić. Wzruszył lekko ramionami i sięgnął do swojej torby, wyjmując z niej plastikową torebkę zamykaną na suwak u góry. Worek plasnął nieprzyjemnie, kiedy zderzył się z blatem. Zielonkawo-pomarańczowo-brązowa maź w środku zmieniła swoje położenie, jeszcze bardziej eksponując obślizgłą, pełną grudek breję.  
\- Co… co to jest? - spytał Jon, za późno uświadamiając sobie, że to jedna z tych rzeczy, których akurat wiedzieć nie chciał. Ale było po ptakach, bo mężczyzna już sięgnął do suwaka.  
\- Och, to tylko moje śniadanie, nie przejmuj się. Głodyś, masz ochotę? - zaproponował dziwak, a z otwartego plastiku buchnęła kolejna fala smrodu.  
\- Resztki ptasich wnętrzności z świeżo upolowanymi dwoma jaszczurkami! Nie? No proszę, takiś wybredny. Hmm, tym lepiej, więcej dla mnie! A nie łatwo o takie rarytasy - zapewnił. Przytulił torebkę do piersi i wsadził do środka palec wskazujący nabierając na niego porcję “śniadania” i oblizał go, a w tym czasie Jon starał się zwalczyć odruch wymiotny. Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. To było niedorzeczne.

\- Jak się tu dostałeś? Kim jesteś? - powtórzył, bardziej dobitnie, starając się zostawić drżenie głosu nisko w gardle, skupiając się. Rekorder zaszumiał cichutko, czując hipnotyzujące wymuszenie Archiwisty. Śniadaniowicz od razu podniósł głowę i zawiesił roztrzepany wzrok na rozmówcy, pełen zaciekawienia zmieszanego z irytacją. I wtedy Jon zdał sobie sprawę, że mógł popełnić błąd. Pamiętał jak defensywnie i agresywnie do jego niezamierzonych prób wymuszających pytań podeszła Jude Perry, kiedy po raz pierwszy udało mu się ją znaleźć. Myśląc o niej, z odruchu bezwiednie powiódł lewą dłonią do prawej, czyli tej, którą uścisnął piekielnie gorącą dłoń Jude i która wyglądała teraz zgoła inaczej. Za jego ruchem dłoni podążyło spojrzenie nieznajomego.  
\- O kurde, ciekawa sprawa - skomentował mężczyzna poparzoną dłoń Jona, wznosząc wysoko brwi, chowając śniadanie z powrotem do torby i zaczął przy okazji szukać czegoś w jej wnętrzu. - Jestem Noah - odpowiedział na pytanie przedstawiając się wreszcie, ale nie podnosząc głowy. Jon nie był pewny czy była to opóźniona odpowiedź na wymuszone pytanie, czy odpowiedział z własnej woli. Nie miał czasu zastanawiać się nad tym, będąc zbyt zdezorientowanym odpowiedzią.

\- Noah Maxwell? To ty napisałeś to oświadczenie? - upewnił się Jon, prędko biorąc w ręce papier przed sobą, którego analizę przerwał mu przybysz.  
\- Uh, no tak. Znaczy się… nie. Nie bardzo. Znaczy się, tak. Tak jakby, może? - powiedział Noah, nie bardzo przykładając uwagę do własnych słów, zbyt skupiony na grzebaniu w torbie.  
\- “Tak jakby”? - zdumiał się Jon. - Co to znaczy?  
\- Super, kolejne pytania. Więc to tak działa, co? To mój pierwszy raz... więc musisz być wyrozumiały. Choć… chwila, sekunda, chyba już się kiedyś spotkaliśmy, ale nie pamiętam? To uczucie, jest tak jakby znajome? Trochę swędzi, robi takie intensywne _bzzzzzz_ , o tutaj, z tyłu głowy, odpowiedzi same chcą wyskoczyć z głowy, z mojej do twojej! Aha! - ucieszył się nagle Noah, przerywając samemu sobie i wyciągając z torby nóż. Było to ciężkie narzędzie z niewątpliwie często używanym ostrzem, na widok którego Jon wzdrygnął się widocznie. Zacisnął nieświadomie palce na kartce papieru, mnąc ją przez przypadek.  
\- J-ja, uhh, przepraszam, n-nie chciałem… - zaczął pośpiesznie mówić Jon, nie łudząc się, że jest bezpieczny, nawet jeśli Elijah teoretycznie mógł wiedzieć co się działo w Archiwum. Nie przeszkadzało to, żeby został już wcześniej dwa razy porwany, dźgnięty, poparzony, żeby mu grożono, zostawiając rany psychicznie i fizycznie. Noah musiał znać to szczególne spojrzenie obawy, którym archiwista obdarzył jego ostrze, bo ożywił się, jakby ten sprawił mu miłą niespodziankę.  
\- Bez kitu! Ktoś cię kiedyś już dźgnął? No proszę!  
\- Yhmhmmm…

 Tak samo jak poparzenie od Jude, tak i dźgnięcie od Michaela nie było nigdzie w top dziesiątce ulubionych wspomnień Jona. Ale Noah-Nie-Noah powoli i teatralnie odłożył broń na stół, podnosząc ręce lekko do góry w uspokajającym geście.  
\- Hej, spokojnie, ja tu przelotem jestem, prawie że, że tak powiem, _hobbistycznie_ \- zapewnił, ale skrzywił się, drapiąc się w tył głowy jak zapchlony, wyleniały kot. Drugą dłonią przemaszerował palcami po rękojeści owiniętego paskami skóry noża, dając sprzeczne sygnały na temat obiecanego bezpieczeństwa. - Ale serio, uważaj na te swoje pytanka, okay? To skomplikowane. Nie chcielibyśmy zrobić tu żadnego paradoksu czy coś. Ani narazić Noah na niebezpieczeństwo mówiąc coś, czego nikt jeszcze teraz nie powinien wiedzieć. Bo tak szczerze, nawet nie wiem czy powinienem tu być? Ale wiesz, te skoki, te spięcia w czasoprzestrzeni, ta cała sprawa z różnymi wymiarami - sam wiesz, masakra! I trzeba korzystać z każdej błyszczącej się okazji! Więc to “tak jakby” jest niezwykle dobrą odpowiedzią, w porządku? Bo wyobraź sobie, że kiedy słyszę jak zaczynasz mówić o tym wiesz, tym tym… że oczy…  
\- Beholding?...  
\- Nie, nie, ten drugi, ten… Obserwator! Obserwator. I tak sobie myślę, hej, no jasne, że Archiwista powinien wiedzieć różne rzeczy, ale skąd Archiwista, koleś w innym kraju, pewnie jeszcze innym czasie, kto wie, może nawet i wymiarze… chwila, który tu jest rok?  
\- 2018?  
\- Dobra, nieważne, i tak nie za wiele mi to mówi; skąd wie o tych _konkretnych_ rzeczach i wesoło je sobie mówi do tego maleństwa? - Postukał nad wyraz delikatnie magnetofon czubkiem palca.  
\- Jak… W jaki sposób mnie usłyszałeś? - spytał Jon.  
\- Mrówki - odpowiedział od razu Noah.  
\- Mrówki - powtórzył po nim Jon, sam nie wiedząc czemu się dziwi. Słyszał już zbyt dużo historii z pajęczakami, robalami i różnymi innymi insektami, czemu by jeszcze nie mrówki, które najwidoczniej potrafiły podłączyć się do jego magnetofonu.  
\- Działają jak maluteńkie radyjka, jedne z niewielu istot i rzeczy, które potrafią robić cokolwiek sensownego w Labiryncie. Jasne, nie da się ich nastawić ani zmusić do mówienia, przez większość czasu pitolą bezsensowny bełkot w, w, w wiesz, w językach których nie znam, ale raz czy dwa uda się coś przechwycić… W każdym razie, słyszę, że coś tu się dzieje i bam, pomyślałem, że sprawdzę. Nie… nie pamiętam, żebym dawał jakiekolwiek oświadczenie w Londynie - wyznał, pochylając do przodu chcąc zerknąć na oświadczenie Noah Maxwella, na co Jon automatycznie wygiął się na swoim krześle do tyłu, strzegąc kartki. Mogli go nachodzić różni dziwni, podejrzani ludzie czy potwory, ale te kartki, te wszystkie historie – to była jego działka. Potrzebował ich, czuł, że powinien ich strzec, choć tak naprawdę nie wiedział dlaczego.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniem, aż wreszcie Noah podśmiechując pod nosem potrząsnął głową, z której posypały się kawałki liści i gałązek, i usiadł z powrotem na krześle. Zaczął bujać się na dwóch nogach stołka, dalej wyglądając jakby nie bardzo wiedział co tu robi. Jon dobrze zinterpretował jego zawahanie i problem z doprecyzowaniem celu podróży. Z duszą pełną pytań, jego archiwistyczne jestestwo nie mogło znieść tej ciszy i niewiedzy.  
\- Pytałeś wcześniej o rok. Podróżujesz w czasie? - spytał ostrożnie. Na pewnym etapie czytania dziwnych oświadczeń wręcz oczekiwał, że ten temat kiedyś wypłynie.  
\- Tak jakby. _Przyszły Noah_ , tak, to ja. I to na dodatek z innego wymiaru. Bardziej jak równoległego, nałożonego wymiaru? Coś jak twoje… korytarze, znasz korytarze Michaela, prawda? Świetnie, więc ja jestem aktualnie w czymś w rodzaju Labiryntu. Kieszonkowy wymiar Kolektywu.  
\- Dlaczego tu jesteś? Dlaczego przerwałeś mi czytanie twojego oświadczenia? Czego ode mnie… oczekujesz?

Pytanie, zwykłe pytanie, żadne tam magiczne hipnotyczne moce, zawisło w powietrzu, nad nożem i kartką z oświadczeniem; pomiędzy nim a zaniedbanym i wyraźnie oddalonym od zdrowych zmysłów kimś, kto podawał się za Noah Maxwella.  
\- Więc, no więc, myślę, że to… - wskazał palcem Noah na papier - nie powinno istnieć. Cholercia, nigdy nie byłem w Londynie! A przynajmniej, a przynajmniej… pfff - wzniósł wzrok na sufit, wydymając policzki jak kminiący rozwiązanie zadania matematycznego dzieciak, zaczepiając spojrzeniem o nitki zakurzonej pajęczyny, której nikt nie mógł sięgnąć nawet miotłą, żeby je posprzątać. - A przynajmniej sobie nie przypominam. Hm, wielu rzeczy nie pamiętam. Ale ten papier, to twoje “oświadczenie” może… hmm, co ono może huh, no co może, może nam _zaszkodzić_ \- jego słowa, choć wciąż względnie wesołe, podbite teraz były ostrzeżeniem i duszoną wściekłością, że sam nie jest w stanie do końca tego rozgryźć.  
\- Twoje słowa, twoja uwaga, to nagranie, wasz research, to wszystko może _coś_ spowodować. Ouh, cholera, myślę, że już coś zrobiło. Wiesz co, Archiwisto, zostawiam to w rękach tego sztywniaka, bawcie się dobrze. Dzisiaj totalnie nie mam ochoty się z nim widzieć - wyznał, wzruszając ramionami i rozkładając szeroko ręce w teatralnym przepraszającym geście.  
\- Co? Kto tu idzie? C-co robisz… - urwał, kiedy Przyszły Noah złapał szybko swój nóż, ale zamiast zrobić z niego użytek o jakim można by pomyśleć, to kucnął przy biurku Jona i przyłożył ostrze do ścianki, gotowy coś ryć w drewnie.  
\- Chwila, co ty robisz? - zatrzymał go Jon.  
\- Zbieram się do wyjścia. Ale racja, to potrwa za długo - zatrzymał się Noah i przyłożył palec do policzka w zastanowieniu. - Masz jakiś flamaster, albo kawałek węgla, coś do rysowania?  
\- Biała kreda, tam, przy tablicy - chętnie udzielił informacji Jon, ratując swój mebel od trwałego wandalizmu. 

Noah szybko porwał narzędzie i wreszcie zamilkł, zastygając w bezruchu. W skupieniu przystawił czubek kredy do drewna i łagodnym, płynnym ruchem wyrysował dwa przecinające się owale, jeden pionowo, drugi poziomo, a po środku okrąg z kropką w środku. Jon mógł wyczuć, że była to specjalna runa, że coś zmieniło się w powietrzu.  
\- Dobra, przesuń się, no dalej, szybciutko, muszę zmykać. Labirynt czeka na mnie - ponaglił Jona Przyszły Noah odganiając go od biurka. Schował nóż do torby i wlazł pod blat. - Narka! - pożegnał się i nastała niezręczna chwila milczenia, kiedy nic się nie zmieniło. Jonathan powoli pokiwał głową i przetarł twarz dłonią, zastanawiając się co zrobić z podróżującym w czasie, nieprzyjemnie pachnącym nieznajomym siedzącym pod jego biurkiem. Rozmasował nasadę nosa zaciskając powieki, a kiedy je otworzył, był już sam w pokoju.  
\- Świetnie… - wymamrotał, siadając ciężko. Rozejrzał się po gabinecie. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę jak ciemne były kąty pokoju. Mogło się w nich czaić dosłownie wszystko. Zrobił mentalną notatkę, żeby wymienić żarówki w lampach na mocniejsze. Przynajmniej magnetofon wszystko nagrał. I wtedy też taśma kasety wydała z siebie dźwięki jakby się krztusiła. Zacharczała jak stary dziad i zamilkła na chwilę, po czym swoim zwyczajowym monotonny turkocącym tonem kontynuowała nagrywanie jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
Ale Jon nie był głupcem. A przynajmniej nie w tym konkretnym momencie. Przeszedł już zbyt wiele, żeby nie rozpoznać podejrzanej rzeczy. Wyprostował się natychmiast, czujnym i nerwowym wzrokiem jeszcze raz objął pomieszczenie.

_Stuk stuk stuk!_

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Jon wzdrygnął się, przeczyścił gardło i wydał z siebie najbardziej naturalne “proszę” na jakie było go stać.  
\- Jon? - Głowa Martina przedostała się do środka przez uchyloną szparę.  
\- Ktoś do ciebie przyszedł. Mówi, że nazywa się… - cofnął się o krok, żeby zwrócić się do osoby stojącej w korytarzu. - Noah Maxwell. Nagrywasz coś? Powiedzieć mu, żeby poczekał?

Jon westchnął. Oczywiście, że musiał to być Noah Maxwell. A któż by inny.  
\- W porządku, Martin. Niech wejdzie.  
Drzwi otworzyły się szerzej. Mężczyzna zdawał się być wyższy od poprzedniego Noah, choć tak naprawdę było to spowodowane tym, że po prostu był wyprostowany, a nie jak tamten, który wygięty był jak stara palma, trochę zgarbiony i trochę przekrzywiony.  
\- Jonathan Sims? - upewnił się gość, głównie z grzeczności, bo zdawał się doskonale wiedzieć z kim miał do czynienia. W tej odsłonie Noah był, co z niejakim zaskoczeniem stwierdził Jon, przystojny. Miał kędzierzawe, ale wciąż rozsądnie obcięte do ucha włosy, grube brwi i zmęczone ciemne oczy. Wszystkie te trzy cechy miał i poprzedni Noah, ale udało mu się doprowadzić je punktu, gdzie odstraszały - burza zaniedbanych kłaków, krzaczaste brwi i szaleństwo w spojrzeniu. Temu klasy dodawał spokój i opanowanie, pomagał też fakt, że pachniał normalnie, a brodę miał przystrzyżoną. Uśmiechnął się krótko, poprawił szary cienki sweter i torbę na ramieniu, która wyglądała dokładnie tak samo jak torba poprzedniego Noah.  
\- Był tutaj, prawda? - zapytał szukając czegoś wzrokiem. Jon nie odpowiedział, bo ten już kucał koło jego nóg, tuż przy biurku, gdzie narysowany był symbol.  
\- Runa Odłączenia - wyjaśnił Noah. Zawiesił nad nią na chwilę dłoń, przygryzł dolną wargę myśląc nad czymś, po czym zmazał znak w paru ruchach.  
\- Co ona robi?  
\- Zrywa więzi. Potężne narzędzie. Ma wiele zastosowań. Tamten Noah nauczył się jej używać jako środka transportu pomiędzy lokacjami, nawet tymi chronionymi. Zrywa więzi z otoczeniem i przenosi się do innego.  
\- Tamten Noah? Nie potrafisz tego?  
\- Nie. Jeszcze nie. Ach… To są te słynne pytania Archiwisty? - westchnął, uświadamiając sobie, że powiedział więcej niż chciał. Podrapał się w tył głowy w zastanowieniu.  
\- Proszę, nie rób tego więcej. Niektóre odpowiedzi mogą być bardzo niebezpieczne. Mogą stworzyć paradoksy. Zaszkodzić.  
\- Prze.. przepraszam. Czasami nawet nie wiem kiedy… kiedy to się dzieje. Zakładam, że nie jesteś tym Noah, który napisał oświadczenie? - spytał Jon i wskazał mu krzesło przed sobą.  
\- Jestem. Wszyscy jesteśmy tym samym Noah, no prawie wszyscy - odpowiedział, siadając. - Ale wiem o co ci chodzi, i odpowiedź brzmi nie. Jestem… przyszłym Noah. Nie tak dalekim jak ten którego już poznałeś, ale obydwu nam jeszcze wiele brakuje do Firebranda.  
\- Kim jest Fi--  
Noah przerwał mu uniesieniem dłoni.  
\- Proponuję układ - powiedział Noah. - Powiem czego chcę, ty to zrobisz, a w zamian odpowiem na twoje pytania. Na część pytań. Jak mówiłem, niektóre z nich mogą być niebezpieczne. Dla Noah. Więc i dla mnie. I dla Firebranda. Więc tak, co ty na to? Wiem, że zanim zacząłeś nagrywać oświadczenie Noah, przeczytałeś je. Nie wiem co dokładnie zawiera, ale wyobrażam sobie, że są tam rzeczy, które mogły cię zainteresować.

Trybiki w głowie Jona kręciły się nieustannie, ważąc wszystkie za i przeciw, możliwe konsekwencje tego spotkania, ale tak naprawdę wybór zwężał się do prostego wyboru – czy będzie mógł zadawać pytania. Miał wprawdzie wiele rzeczy do przetrawienia na raz, ale odpowiedź zdawała się być oczywista.    
\- Czego oczekujesz? – spytał wreszcie.  
\- Nie nagrywaj oświadczenia Noah Maxwella. Zniszcz je. Nie kombinuj. Nie mieszaj się w nie swoje sprawy. Firebrand ma tylko jedną szachownicę, musi się skupić na Noah i Kolektywie. To oświadczenie nigdy nie powinno powstać, rozumiesz? Kevin nigdy nie powinien przyjechać do Londynu, a Noah trafić do Archiwum Magnus. To miejsce… cóż, nie muszę ci chyba tłumaczyć, że oddziałuje ono na wiele rzeczy. Coś jest nie tak. Łatwiej mi próbować usuwać istotne elementy, niż nakładać i przesuwać całe czasoprzestrzenie i wymiary, żeby dojść do sedna sprawy. Może uda się to rozwiązać tu i teraz.  
\- Zniszczyć… zniszczyć oświadczenie? A co jeśli tego nie zrobię?  
\- To zrobię to ja. I sobie stąd pójdę. Żadnych pytań, żadnych odpowiedzi. Podejrzewam, że masz sporo własnego gówna, którym musisz się zająć. Nie będziesz miał później czasu i sposobności, żeby dostać się do informacji, których mogę udzielić ci w miarę moich możliwości ja. Poza tym, wolałbym rozwiązać to pokojowo. Co ty na to, Archiwisto? Nie mamy za wiele czasu. Kolektyw niedługo mnie namierzy i zacznie nasłuchiwać. 

Jonathan zamilkł, splatając ze sobą dłonie na kartce, którą miał zniszczyć. Elijah nie będzie zadowolony z destrukcji oświadczeń, ale od kiedy komukolwiek w tym przybytku zależało, żeby zadowalać swojego podejrzanego szefa? Noah ostentacyjnie postukał palcem w nadgarstek, gdzie zazwyczaj nosi się zegarek.  
\- W porządku - wypluł z siebie niechętnie zgodę Jon. Noah kiwnął poważnie głową.  
\- Pytaj więc.  
\- Kim jest Obserwator?  
\- Skomplikowane pytanie. W skrócie: Obserwator jest członkiem Kolektywu, istotą z innej sfery „wymiarowej” pod rozkazem Administratora… Noah pisze o Administratorze w oświadczeniu, tak? W porządku. Obserwator jest jego agentem, jedną z jego “kończyn”. Nazywają go też Oczami albo Wartownikiem, na planszy Firebranda jest Czarną Wieżą. Obecnie trwa w sesji w ciele Kevina.  
\- W sesji?  
\- Hmmm, u was funkcjonuje termin awatarów, prawda? To coś podobnego. Tyle, że nie. Administrator działa na innej płaszczyźnie niż Byty, a Kevin jest jedną z ofiar Kolektywu. Obserwator manifestuje siebie i swoje moce przez jego ciało, które wrogo przejął. Kevin… - Noah zrobił krótką pauzę, uciekając na moment wzrokiem w podłogę. Pokręcił głową, ale żal i wyrzuty sumienia nie zdążyły zniknąć mu z oczu, kiedy znów skupił się na Jonie. – Na tym etapie opętania, nie sądzę, żeby dało się go odratować.  
\- Czy Obserwator ma jakiś związek z Beholding?  
\- Jasne. Administrator nie ma siły sprawczej, ale potrafi kraść, kontrolować i używać wszystkiego na swoją korzyść. Nie na darmo mówią też na niego Keeper. Obserwator może i jest pod kontrolą Administratora, ale jego moc pochodzi od Beholding.  
\- Czy to możliwe… że, że dlatego Kevin Haas znalazł się w Londynie? Niedaleko Instytutu, który cóż, opiera się na mocy Beholding? Czy to możliwe, że Beholding chce go… odzyskać?  
Noah zamilkł na chwilę, po czym ostrożnie odpowiedział:  
\- Nie… nie sądzę? Nie wiem. Nie wydaje mi się, ale to już tylko moje przypuszczenie. Obserwator jest… jaki jest. Irytującym małym gnojem. Jeśli ktoś z waszych chce go sobie wziąć, proszę bardzo. Może rzeczywiście nie zwróciłem na niego zbytnio uwagi, za bardzo skupiając się na Noah. Jego nieprzewidziane zachowanie jest dziwne. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że byłem w Londynie. _Nie pamiętam tego_. Może wcale mnie nie było. Dlatego to oświadczenie jest tak tajemnicze - pojawiło się znikąd. Nie wiemy czy jest to jakiś błąd, rozwarstwienie się wymiarów, manipulacja pamięcią, różne dziwy, które Instytut może załamywać w swoich ścianach, czy może coś kompletnie innego. Ale kiedy zacząłeś czytać oświadczenie wszyscy poczuliśmy je.  
Jon zastanowił się nad tym. Nie podobało mu się, że tak łatwo wiele istot wchodziło do jego gabinetu jakby prowadził stoisko na jarmarku, ile osób mogło poczuć to jedno konkretne oświadczanie.  
\- Czy Kolektyw jest dla mnie lub dla Instytutu zagrożeniem?  
\- Ach, nie, raczej nie. Jesteśmy wszyscy bardzo zajęci na Florydzie. Nie mają powodu, żeby się tobą interesować. Dopóki, oczywiście nie zrobisz niczego głupiego jak mieszanie się w tę sprawę, to jesteś bezpieczny. Zniszczysz oświadczenie, udajesz, że nigdy go nie widziałeś, a resztą zajmie się Firebrand. 

W oświadczeniu Noah wspominał imię Firebranda parę razy. Jon mógłby też przysiąc, że słyszał o tej istocie w którymś z innych oświadczeń, ale nie bardzo mógł sobie przypomnieć gdzie, co było nietypowe. Zazwyczaj świetnie orientował się w nagranych już przez siebie taśmach.  
\- Czy ty.. jesteś Firebrandem?  
Noah wzniósł jedną brwi wysoko do góry i wzruszył ramionami. Musnął wzrokiem papier pod dłońmi Jona, z którego musiał wywnioskować to pytanie.  
\- Nie. _Jeszcze_ nie.  
Administrator, o którym Noah pisze w swoim oświadczeniu, wydawał się Jonowi o wiele bardziej niebezpieczny od Firebranda, a jednak miał mniejszą obawę pytać o niego niż o Firebranda.  
\-  Mój asystent szukał oświadczeń gdzie pojawia się podobna z opisu istota do Administratora. Jest ich… dużo, ale dwa konkretne były najbardziej akuratne. Czy Administrator jest tą samą istotą, która pojawia się w oświadczeniach profesor Marie Krüll z 1989 roku i doktora Jamesa Corenthala z 1996 roku?  
\- Nie znam tych oświadczeń ani nazw-- chwila, James Corenthal? – zatrzymał się Przyszły Noah. Jon potaknął i uniósł kartkę od Tima na temat odnalezionych przez niego akt i przebiegł po niej wzrokiem.  
\- Doktor opisuje istotę, która ponoć nawiedzała jednego z jego dziecięcych pacjentów, Milo Ashera oraz czwórkę innych dzieci pod jego opieką. Paruletni Milo nazywa go po prostu “Mężczyzną”. Mamy kserokopię rysunków Ashera. Był twoim kuzynem, zgadza się?  
Noah zacisnął usta, które zaraz rozluźniły się w smutnym uśmiechu i potaknął. Przez krótki jak wdech i wydech moment Jon miał wrażenie, że może to oznaczać koniec rozmowy. Miał poniekąd rację, ale to nie _ten_ Noah był tego przyczyną. Przyszły Noah splótł palce, wracając wspomnieniami do momentu, kiedy odnalazł stare papiery doktora Corenthala na temat jego spotkań z małym Milo. Nie wiedział jednak, że Doktor spisał tę historię i oddał ją w gardło wiecznie nienasyconego Archiwum.

\- …obisz, ty popierdolon--! Co do licha?! – zawył nagle przytłumiony głos jakby znikąd, oplatając swoje wściekłe słowa kaszlem. Pod biurkiem przy nogach Jona przestrzeń zapełniła się w całości ciałem. Archiwista nieomal nie fiknął do tyłu na krześle, z udręką patrząc jak trzeci Noah wyczołguje się spod jego blatu. Odsunął się, robiąc mu przejście.

Noah Maxwell, ten _właściwy_ Noah Maxwell, był wściekły. Zdezorientowanie nowym otoczeniem w którym się znalazł przez parę sekund walczyło równo o prowadzenie z rozjuszeniem, ale zostało prędko pożarte przez tę specyficzną emocję po prostu bycia _done_ ze wszystkim. Opadły mu ramiona na widok swojego przyszłego ja. Był poniekąd przyzwyczajony, że jego życie ostatnimi czasy było jedną wielką kupką nieszczęścia, ale ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny  szczególnie dały mu się mocno we znaki i było to po nim widać. Widok samego siebie najwyraźniej nie poprawił mu humoru. Choć wyglądał najzdrowiej i najnormalniej ze wszystkich maxwellów, których do tej pory Jon miał (nie)przyjemność poznać, to rozdrażnienie, irytacja i nieufność zdawały się bardzo solidnie przykleić się do jego osoby. W przeciwieństwie do brodatych Przyszłego i Drugiego Przyszłego Noah, Noah miał jedynie lekki zarost, co odmładzało go o dobre parę lat. Przyszły Noah przyglądał mu się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, które ściągnięte mocno ku nasadzie nosa wyglądały niemal jak monobrew. Jon stał bezradnie, zaciskając dłonie na oparciu swojego krzesła. Odchrząknął, skupiając na sobie wzrok mężczyzn.  
\- Noah Maxwell? – zapytał Jon.  
\- Może. A ty kto jesteś? – odbił pytanie Noah.  
\- Jonathan Sims, archiwista Archiwum Magnus.  
\- Świetnie! To twoje czytanie to wszystko obudziło, tak? Super, dzięki, że zerknąłeś na moją historię tak coś dopiero po ilu, sześciu latach? Dobra, nieważne - masz oświadczenie?  
Archiwista potaknął i podał autorowi jego oświadczenie. Noah przebiegł wzrokiem po pierwszych paru linijkach i stęknął głośno.  
\- Dude, nie to oświadczenie, to drugie.  
\- Jakie drugie oświadczenie? – spytał Jon, ale Noah już odwrócił się do Przyszłego Noah:  
\- Masz dziennik?  
\- Który dziennik?  
\- Jaki dzienniki? – spytał z tyłu Jon.  
\- Dziennik Sebastiana Krausa!  
\- Sebastian Kraus… - zamamrotał do siebie Jon, próbując w błyskawicznym tempie nadążyć z wciskaniem rozsypanych kawałków puzzli do układanki. Maxwellowie odwrócili się w jego kierunku.  
\- W Instytucie powinny być dwa oświadczenia – moje o Kevinie, które możecie zniszczyć, zachować, gówno mnie to obchodzi co z nim zrobicie. Ale to drugie jest zeznaniem kogoś, kto był na Wydarzeniu z drugiej wojny światowej.  
\- Wszyscy świadkowie Wydarzenia zostali wyeliminowani, a dokumenty, poza dziennikiem Sebastiana, zostały zniszczone – zaprzeczył Przyszły Noah. – Niemożliwe, żeby ktokolwiek albo cokolwiek się ostało! Kto ci powiedział o tym oświadczeniu?  
\- Scriniarii przez Reddita. Tak przy okazji, to Scriniarii przesyła pozdrowienia? – przekazał wiadomość dla Jona, po czym kontynuował. - No więc, Instytut do tej pory strzegł tego drugiego dokumentu o Wydarzeniu. Ale nie mamy czasu na pogaduchy – Noah machnął ręką na Przyszłego Noah i znów zwrócił się Jona - gdzie trzymacie oświadczenia, gdzie jest to drugie oświadczenie? Kolektyw też wyczuł, że coś się dzieje, dostali jakiś vibe z tego miejsca czy coś i szukają oświadczeń – ponaglił Noah, jednocześnie starając hamować się i mówić powoli, ze względnym spokojem. Brzmiał jak wulkan który bardzo próbuje nie wybuchnąć, więc cedził dokładnie każde słowo w nadziei, że trochę to uspokoi bulgocącą się w nim lawę. – Myślę, że, że… Kolektyw mnie śledzi. Ale nie Obserwator, tylko ten drugi, ten psychopata z maską w kształcie czaszki.  
\- Deadhead, pieprzony Nacjonalista. Niedobrze.  
\- No co ty, kurwa, nie powiesz. Wyskakuj z Dziennika, on może go powstrzymać, prawda?  
\- Chwilowo – potwierdził niepewnie Przyszły Noah, sięgając do swojej torby. Oprawiony w jasną skórę dziennik Sebastiana obwiązany sznurkiem przyłożył do swojej piersi, na znak, że jest gotowy.  
\- Czym jest Wydarzenie? – Nie mógł powstrzymać się od pytania Jon.  
Przyszły Noah w jednym krótkim zdaniu wyjaśni, że nikt za bardzo nie wie co się stało podczas Wydarzenia, eksperymentu w którym udział wzięli Kolektyw i Naziści w czasie II wojny światowej, a zachowane dokumenty zawierają w sobie pewnego rodzaju zakazaną, niebezpieczną wiedzę, zdolną zaszkodzić Administratorowi.  
\- Niebezpieczną dosłownie i w przenośni – dodał, klepiąc swój dziennik.  
\- Zdaje się, że widziałem to zeznanie, o Wydarzeniu. Oświadczenie brytyjskiego żołnierza z 11 listopada 1945 roku – zastanowił się na głos Jon.  
\- Wiesz co w nim jest? Czytałeś je? – spytał od razu Przyszły Noah.  
\- Nie, tylko wstęp, kiedy szukałem czegoś i to oświadczenie zawieruszyło się w dział XXI wieku. A co z tym? - spytał Jonathan sięgając po oświadczenie Noah Maxwella. - Mam to zniszczyć czy nie? – spytał.  
\- Nie – powiedział Noah.  
\- Tak – powiedział niemal równocześnie Przyszły Noah.  
Zmierzyli się wzrokiem.  
\- Zastanowimy się po drodze – westchnął Przyszły Noah i otworzył drzwi. Wychodząc, Jon zabrał ze sobą magnetofon. 

Wszyscy troje wyszli na korytarz i Jon poprowadził ich w stronę magazynu.  
\- Pamiętasz spisywanie swojego oświadczenia? – spytał Jon, zerkając na Noah.  
\- Zdecydowanie. Taką mi wtedy te loty do Londynu dziurę zrobiły w budżecie, że musiałem sprzedać parę rzeczy z domu, żeby wyjść na prostą.  
\- Twoje… przyszłe „ja” ich nie pamiętają. To dobre czy źle? – pytał dalej. Noah oddelegował pytanie do Przyszłego Noah, zerkając na niego z ukosa.  
\- Źle. Jeśli nie pamiętam czegoś co zrobił Noah, to nie powinno tego być. Podejrzewam, że wspomnienie zostało w pewnym momencie na linii czasu celowo zasłonięte, żebyśmy nie mógł w nie ingerować. Nie wiem kto jest za to odpowiedzialny. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Firebrand też nie wie, a prawdopodobnie wiedziałby jeśli byłby to Kolektyw, więc rzeczywiście może być to Beholding mimochodem próbujący śledzić Obserwatora – przyznał Przyszły Noah. – Ale pomiędzy złożeniem oświadczenia a odczytaniem go i „aktywowaniem” go jest aż  sześć lat. Dlaczego teraz? Brzmi jak niewypał, opóźniony zapłon, zardzewiała pułapka, która dopiero teraz się włączyła. Ale z drugiej strony, jeśli próbujecie z Beholding _coś_ zrobić Obserwatorowi, to tym lepiej dla nas, może przysporzy to problemów Administratorowi? Może będzie musiał zakończyć sesję Kevina i zacząć od początku? Kupiłoby to nam to więcej czasu. Ale z jeszcze innej strony, niewiadoma jest dla nas bardzo niebezpieczna, może wywołać przes-- Chwila, słyszycie to? – zapytał stając nagle w miejscu, próbując skupić się na niedalekim hałasie.  
\- To z magazynu – rzucił Jon, ruszając biegiem. 

Jon, pomimo protestu Przyszłego Noah, wpadł do środka pierwszy. Ujrzał scenę, przez którą po raz pierwszy naprawdę pożałował, że w ogóle sięgnął po zeznanie Noah Maxwella.  
Po podłodze rozsypane były pudła i papiery, a wśród przewróconych i przesuniętych stalowych półek stał wysoki mężczyzna w kapturze, spod którego wystawała tylko maska w kształcie czaszki. W jednej ręce trzymał plik starych, pożółkłych i zabrudzonych kartek, drugą zaś ręką ściskał za gardło Martina. Intruz zerknął przez ramię i bez wysiłku wzniósł swoją ofiarę w powietrze, potrząsając nim jak szmacianą lalką. Tym gestem wyraźnie dając ostrzeżenie, żeby nikt nie próbował podejść ani kroku więcej. Jon ze przerażeniem dostrzegł w półmroku jak sina od braku powietrza jest twarz Martina, jak obce paluchy grają na jego chudej szyi niczym na flecie, naciskając i dozując mu małe łyki powietrza. Kąciki oczu miał mokre od mimowolnych łez, stopy ledwie muskały podłogę, nie mogąc znaleźć solidnego oparcia.  
\- Jon… - wycharczał z trudem Martin. – Uciekaj…  
Nie starczyło mu tchu na nic innego – Deadhead zacisnął mocniej dłoń, wyciskając z Martina bolesny spazm płaczu, po którym ucichł już zupełnie, odchylając głowę do tyłu bliski omdlenia. 

Przyszły Noah odtrącił Jona łokciem i niemal już odchylił kartki Dziennika w stronę Deadheada, kiedy ten znów przydusił niczemu winnego młodego archiwistę. Jon mógł wyczuć na sobie wymowne spojrzenie oprawcy, nawet pomimo tego, że było skryte pod maską. Wystarczyła Jonowi sekunda żeby zrozumieć, że Deadheadowi wystarczy tylko jej ułamek, żeby pozbyć się Martina z tego świata. Skończy nie tyko zaduszony, ale ogromna dłoń zmieli jego skórę jak plastelinę, zatykając mu tchawice, przebije się przez miękkie ciało, zmasakruje wszystkie mięśnie i ścięgna. Zerwie struny głosowe i żyły, skruszy chrząstki, zostawiając jego głowę na odsłoniętej, cienkiej jak słomka lince kręgosłupa, którego chrupnięcie podczas łamania dla Deadheada będzie czystą przyjemnością. Jona przeszył dreszcz. Natychmiast wytrącił z rąk Przyszłego Noah dziennik, który upadł na ziemię, i docisnął go do podłogi butem.

\- Czego chcesz – spytał Jon, starając się zachować drżenie głosu dla siebie. Deadhead przekrzywił głowę i nieśpiesznie, niemal bez zainteresowania, opuścił Martina na podłogę, pozwalając mu wziąć oddech i dając stały grunt pod nogami. Zmienił chwyt, łapiąc go teraz za kark i wcisnął mu w ręce plik papierów, który jak wszyscy dobrze podejrzewali, były oświadczeniem o Wydarzeniu. Z kieszeni wyłuskał ciężką metalową zapalniczkę dając mu ją do drugiej ręki. Zniżył swoją skrytą za maską twarz do ucha Martina i wyszeptał coś. Ten potaknął z trudem, ciągle nie mogąc wyrównać oddechu i drżącą dłonią otworzył zapaliczkę, kilkukrotnie próbując wykrzesać ogień z sypiącego iskrami, zardzewiałego kółka trącego.  
\- Nie, n-- - jęknął Przyszły Noah, próbując zepchnąć Jona z Dziennika, ale Noah złapał go za ramię i odciągnął gwałtownie do tyłu.  
\- Oszalałeś? – wysyczał do niego wściekle. – Spierdoliliśmy już wystarczająco zdrowia i życia różnym ludziom. Teraz jeszcze wepchaliście się łokciami tutaj?  
\- Nie zachowuj się, jakbyś nie miał z tym nic wspólnego.  
\- Kat, Sarah, Kevin, Milo… chcesz dopisać tego gościa do listy? Damy radę bez tego głupiego oświadczenia, to tylko dodatek, o którego istnieniu do tej pory nawet nie wiedzieliśmy.  
Przyszły Noah westchnął, starając się nie patrzeć na roztrzęsionego Martina, w którego rękach żar i płomień zjadały suchy papier, eksponując nikłym blaskiem nieruchomą maskę oprawcy, i niechętnie kiwnął głową. 

Jon podniósł uspokajająco ręce, kiedy swąd wypełnił ciemne pomieszczenie. _Tu też_ , pomyślał gdzieś z tyłu głowy, _można by wymienić żarówki…_  
\- Zeznanie o Wydarzeniu zniszczone. Możesz go już puścić… - próbował pertraktować Jon, ale natychmiast mu przerwano.  
\- **Zniszcz drugie oświadczenie, Archiwisto**  – padł rozkazał wypowiedziany głębokim, smolistym tonem, przez który niemal trudno było rozszyfrować lepkie słowa. Deadhead wyciągnął z dłoni Martina zapaliczkę i rzucił ją w stronę Jona. Martin skulił się automatycznie malejąc, kiedy znów poczuł na szyi ciężar obcej dłoni.  
Maxwellowie stali z tyłu, w milczeniu obserwując całą scenę. 

Jonathan wyjął z kieszeni złożone na cztery oświadczenie Noah Maxwella i zapalił je. Już dawno powinien uruchomić się system przeciwpożarowy, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Płomień tym razem oświetlił jego twarz, już nie przestraszoną, ale wyraźnie zdeterminowaną, by wyciągnąć stąd Martina w jednym kawałku.  
\- Dlaczego? – spytał krótko, kiedy cała kartka zmieniła się w popiół, który osiadł mu na czubkach butów.  
\- **Oświadczenie Maxwella wzmocnione zainteresowaniem Beholding mogło zaszkodzić pełnej kontroli Administratora nad Obserwatorem. Wszystkie zapisy Wydarzenia mogą zaszkodzić nam, a pomóc Zbuntowanemu.  
**Powiedziawszy to zastygł bezruchu, po czym drgnął zaskoczony, próbując otrzepać się z oddziałującej na niego obcej siły przymusu. Z wyrachowanym okrucieństwem znów złapał mocniej za szyję Martina potrząsając nim, upewniając się z jego jękiem o zadanym bólu i pchnął go pod nogi Archiwisty. Kiedy Jon schylił się, żeby pomóc mu wstać, Deadhead cofnął się w głąb magazynu, znikając w gęstych tam ciemnościach. Noah znalazł szybko dodatkowy włącznik światła, ale jasna już sala zdradzała, że po intruzie nie było żadnego śladu.

Jonathan odwrócił się w stronę Przyszłego Noah.  
\- Kolektyw nie stanowi dla nas zagrożenia, co? – sapnął z wyrzutem, nie spuszczając z niego wzorku, przekładając ramię kaszlącego Martina przez szyję, żeby pomóc mu ustać na nogach.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział cicho Przyszły Noah. Pokręcił głową i już bez słowa odwrócił się i pierwszy wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając za dobą drzwi. Kiedy znów je otworzyli, na długim korytarzu nie było nikogo.  
Noah zaklął siarczyście puszczając mocną wiązankę, aż Martin popatrzył na niego w szoku.  
\- Nie macie może pożyczyć kasy na bilet na Florydę? – zapytał Noah poniekąd wyjaśniająco. Jon wyprzedził go tylko na korytarzu, ciągnąc za sobą Martina. Noah poszedł za nimi, nie bardzo wiedząc co innego mógłby zrobić. 

\- Och, no właśnie – przypomniał sobie Jon, zerkając na Martina. - Scriniarii przesyła pozdrowienia.  
\- Scriniarii! – wyprostował się nagle oburzony Martin, na samo wspomnienie o znajomym archiwiście podniosło się mu ciśnienie, aż na chwilę zapomniał o kwitnących mu na szyi siniakach i ściśniętym gardle. – Mam nadzieję, że i on nie pojawi się tu znienacka? – upewnił się. Na samą myśl o ich możliwej ponownej współpracy przeszedł go dreszcz niesmaku.  
Jonathan uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
\- Potrzebuję… napić się herbaty – wymamrotał Martin. – I mam nadzieję, że ktoś mi do licha wyjaśni co to wszystko było?  
Jonathan powstrzymał się od zmęczonego westchnięcia, więc kiwnął tylko głową. Noah wyjątkowo milczał, czując, że ta dwójka może być jego najlepszą szansą na bilet powrotny do domu. Ostatecznie udało mu się, wszystkim trzem „mu”, jak nie czterem licząc Firebranda obserwującego szachownicę, rozwiązać, choć może nie do końca _wyjaśnić_ , tajemnicę oświadczenia, do którego nie miał już nawet pewności, czy kiedykolwiek w ogóle istniało.

**Author's Note:**

> (Kudosik zawsze w cenie, zostaw kudosa jeśli ci się podobało! Rzuć komentarzem, jeśli chcesz dodać coś od siebie. :)


End file.
